Youth
by TheResistanceChick
Summary: She took to the sky, a green flame trailing behind her. I watched her in wonder. "We created something truly beautiful." I smiled at Starfire’s voice. "We really did," I said. She waited a few moments before blasting off herself to join our daughter in the air, her own flame blazing around her. And at that moment I knew I was the luckiest man alive. *SEQUEL TO "NOT ABOUT ANGELS"*
1. Preface

**A/N: Hello, my loves! WOW, let me tell you, I have had a SHIT TON of** ** _Not About Angels_** **sequel requests! I'm getting about 1-2 reviews A DAY. So, because of that, I have to give you what you want!**

 **Here is the preface to** ** _Youth!_**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. They are the property of DC comics.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M. That's all I need to say.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Preface_

It is a strange thing, knowing that you are going to die.

It is also strange, because in all honesty, I was not afraid.

I had accepted it already. I knew it was inevitable. It was not something I could change. I would fight, of course. I would fight harder than ever. But death did not scare me.

Because I had _her_.

She made my sacrifice worth it. I knew that she would be safe. That was all I needed to know.

"Mommy, is it true that you are in trouble?"

I was pulled out of my own thoughts at the sound of her voice.

I looked down at her and smiled, kneeling to her level.

"No, sweetheart," I said, placing my hand on the top of her head. "I am not in any trouble. Fear not."

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she did not believe me.

"I heard Daddy talking to Grampa Bruce...he said you were in trouble."

I shook my head and smiled again, pushing her head to my chest and holding her there for what seemed like forever. I never wanted to let her go.

"I promise you, my sweet girl, no matter what happens to me, your Daddy and Grampa Bruce will do absolutely anything to keep you safe," I whispered. "And I promise that I will always be with you. I will never leave you."

She pulled away slightly and looked at me. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh," I said. "Do not cry. You have to be strong for me. You have to be the big girl that I know you are."

She nodded, and placed her small hand on my cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Mommy," she said, determination flaring in her beautiful emerald eyes.

Before I could respond, his voice cut through the air.

"Trust me, sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to Mommy, either."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the Preface to _Youth_! I'm SO excited to introduce Mar'i as a character! I can already tell it's going to be a BLAST to write about her and the way that everyone takes her in! Be ready for the first chapter! I'll be posting it very very soon!**

 **Thanks again to everyone who stuck with _Not About Angels_** **and** **kept up with the requests for this sequel!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up, guys!? I hope your day is going well! Thank you for all of the awesome reviews on the Preface! I hope you're all ready for _Youth_! **

**Get ready for a trip back in time!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans, okay? GOD.

 **WARNING:** Seriously, if your 12 year old is reading this story, you're failing as a parent. MAKE YOUR KIDS PLAY OUTSIDE.

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _Nightwing_

There she was.

Lying on our couch, wearing nothing but a silk robe that was conveniently clinging to every inch of her body. Her legs and arms were crossed, and she was staring at me. A not-so-impressed glare in those beautiful green eyes of hers. She wasn't happy with me, that's for sure. But I couldn't stop staring at her.

Then she spoke.

"Richard, if you would stop being such a _vnork_ and listen to me, you would understand why I cannot just sit here while you and the rest of our friends go out and fight."

I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Star, I'm not going to tell you again. You're not going on this mission."

Trying to tell a Tamaranean who was 8 months pregnant what to do was a losing battle. But I couldn't lose this one. She needed to stay here. She needed to stay safe.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and our child," she said.

"I don't doubt that, Star," I said, moving to sit beside her. "I'm just not willing to take the chance."

She blew a strand of hair off of her face and made this adorable little growling noise.

"If you stay here and be good, I'll give you a reward when I get back," I said, inching closer to her.

"Hmmm," she purred, placing a hand on her enlarged belly. "Very tempting."

My attention immediately went to where her hand was, and I couldn't help myself from putting one of my hands on her stomach as well. There was a little flutter of movement underneath the skin, as if our baby was somehow letting us know that they could hear us.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss where I had felt the movement.

"What do you think?" I asked her belly. "Do you think Mommy should stay put while Daddy kicks some bad guy butt?"

"Richard..."

"Shhh," I said, putting my ear against her skin. "I'm trying to hear the baby."

She laughed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"What, may I ask, is the baby saying?" She said.

"I'm only hearing gurgling sounds," I replied. "Either that's you getting hungry, or that's our baby telling me that they want you to stay here."

She sighed.

"Richard, I am okay. I can do this."

"Please," I said. "Please, Star. I can't chance it. I've got too much to lose."

She rolled her eyes.

"You are so stubborn. I can only hope that our child does not acquire that trait."

"So...does that mean you'll stay here?" I asked, grinning at her.

She sighed.

"Fine. If it will make you feel better, I shall stay. But if you need me..."

"Thank you," I said, capturing her lips with my own. I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me. You know I wouldn't ask you to sit a mission out if I had any other choice."

She smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I know," she said. "Go kick the butt for me." She then placed her other hand on her stomach. "For us."

Something inside my throat swelled and the only thing I could do at that point was kiss her.

* * *

It was a cold, crisp fall day in Bludhaven, and unfortunately spandex doesn't do the best job at keeping you warm. My teeth chattered slightly and a chill ran down my spine. I shook off the cold and tried to focus on the task at hand. I crouched down on the roof of the old abandoned factory that I was on and intently looked through my binoculars.

There he was, the bastard. He was approaching a run-down building with tinted windows, stuffing both hands in his pockets as if he had something he shouldn't. A weapon, no doubt. He hid his face behind a black ski mask, and something told me it was to protect his identity rather than keeping the frigid air from his face. He was looking all around him, making sure nobody was following him or watching.

He didn't know about me. He wasn't prepared for me.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going after him?"

I jumped at Raven's voice.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?" I asked.

She grinned at me.

"I'm the only one who can. I take advantage of that."

"Funny," I mocked. "He's heading to the place now. Are Cy and Beast Boy in position?"

"Yeah," she responded, looking around. "Where's Star?"

"I asked her to stay home," I answered, peeking through my binoculars again.

"And she willingly obeyed?" She asked, doubt dripping in her tone.

I laughed.

"No," I said. "I had to convince her."

"You used the baby to your advantage, didn't you?"

I sighed.

"Raven, I can't take the chance of anything happening to either of them. She could go into labor at any moment. I'm not just worried about her safety anymore, I'm worried about our baby too. I just...I couldn't handle it if anything happened to them."

She nodded.

"I fucking lost it last time, when...when I thought I lost her for good. Can you imagine if something happened to her again? Or my _baby_?" I took a deep breath. "I'd be broken."

Raven placed one of her hands on my shoulder.

"I understand," she said. "Trust me, I do."

"Thanks, Rae," I said.

"Don't thank me yet," she said sternly. "I still don't think you should have made her stay home."

I shook my head.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked sarcastically.

"You _should_ have let her make her own decision. You _should_ have trusted her judgement. She's the strongest person we know, Dick. You know as well as I do that she'd do absolutely anything to keep your child safe."

"I know that. But, like I said, I can't take that fucking chance."

"That baby is in no danger. Starfire is a warrior. It is her instinct to be prepared to battle and protect her child at the same time. These little petty criminals are nothing compared to her."

I stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"And what if she gets _shot_ , Raven? What if she gets a bullet in the stomach? What if she falls? She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to our baby."

She fell silent.

"That baby is _my_ baby, too. I think I deserve some say when it comes to the protection of it. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to my child."

She looked at the ground and sighed.

"I guess you're right," she said. "I'm sorry. It's hard for me to see where you're coming from. I'm not a parent. I don't know what it's like."

I smiled at her.

"It's okay, Rae," I said. "I suppose you're right, too. I should trust her. But it's so hard to, when I see exactly what I have to lose."

She nodded and smiled back at me.

"We can talk about this later," she said. "Right now, we have a job to do."

I nodded and turned to look at the scum bag make his way to the shady building.

"Alright," I said. "Let's take this fucker down."

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty, loves! There's Chapter 1! Make sure to review and let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 2 will be up next Tuesday!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Sierra**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, loves! I hope you've all had a great week! I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you all that I am updating this story weekly, with one chapter going up once a week. That being said, I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't uploaded yesterday like it should have been. Life gets in the way at times. Sometimes, if I'm feeling nice, I'll upload twice a week...maybe this week you'll see two chapters *wink wink*.**

 **I appreciate all of the great reviews and PMs I've been receiving. I'm so glad that you're all enjoying _Youth_ so far! Thank you all for your amazing love and support!**

 **Enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE DAMN TEEN TITANS.

 **WARNING:** Rated M. I can't control you, but be warned. RATED M.

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _Starfire_

It is extraordinarily boring, sitting in an apartment alone for hours on end. Truly, there are only so many television shows you can watch before you go completely insane.

Every once and a while, I would change positions on the couch. Pat my belly. Glance at the monitor for any updates on my friends.

It was during season 2, episode 4 of _Dexter_ when my bladder felt like a water balloon that was going to explode. I practically flew to the bathroom.

I hated not being with them. I should never have stayed behind. I felt like I was putting my friends in danger. They needed me. I was letting them down.

I sighed and put a hand on my belly.

"You know that I would keep you safe, right, my little one?" I asked.

I felt a little nudge on my hand and smiled.

"Daddy worries too much," I said. "He is quite famous for that. You shall see once you are here. And _X'hal_ help you if you are a girl!"

I laughed out loud.

"Your Daddy and I love you _so_ much," I whispered. "I simply cannot wait to meet you."

A little flutter of movement danced underneath my fingertips, and at that moment, I truly felt at peace.

Unfortunately, that feeling did not last long.

A nagging feeling itched at the back of my mind. I could not put a finger on it, but it was enough to make me paranoid. I had no idea why I would be feeling like this, but I also knew that if I had this feeling, it was always worth checking out.

I flew out of the bathroom and sat at the computer, quickly typing in the coordinates of where the team would be.

My part in this mission would have been to look on from above, to intervene if I saw something coming from the air that the others could not see. It was a vital part of the mission, and without me there it could potentially be extremely dangerous.

That was why I insisted on coming. But there was no convincing Richard.

I understood, truly I did. He does not know the lengths that I would take to insure our child's safety. He only wanted us to be safe.

But something inside me was telling me that he was in danger. And by _X'hal_ , I would do anything to protect him as well.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally the security cameras in the vicinity that they were in flashed on. I nervously watched on, watching the plan unfold.

The plan was to take down a gang that was famous for drug trafficking. They were supplying a lethal drug called Vertigo to the whole city of Bludhaven. Innocent people were dying everywhere. They had to be stopped.

This gang was run by a man by the name of Bruno. He was a terrible, mean, nasty _clorbag_ who killed absolutely anyone who got in his way.

So, yes, I was what you would call "freaking out".

My breathing stopped as soon as Richard came into frame. He was fighting with Bruno. I could not see Bruno's face because of the ski mask he was wearing, but I knew it was him. Richard always went for the big guy.

Then I saw Cyborg and Beast Boy, both of them working together to take on several of Bruno's henchmen. Raven came into frame soon after them, pinning some more men to the wall with her energy.

They were doing well. They were winning.

They did not need me.

A strange feeling engulfed my heart and I winced at the unexpected pain. I felt useless. I felt worthless. They were doing just fine without me. I was not needed.

I knew I was only feeling this way because of my pregnancy. I was very emotional, which I heard is not uncommon.

It was strange, this whole experience. I had learned all about a normal Tamaranean pregnancy when I was young, but my child was half human. So there were things about my pregnancy that I did not expect. Morning sickness, for example, absolutely tortured me during my first trimester. I did not expect it, but I was informed that it was a very common symptom with human pregnancies.

I also found that I was getting cold, which was extremely odd for me because my body is almost always warm. I absorb the sun's rays, so naturally my body maintains a high body temperature. But I found myself shivering and reaching for Richard's sweatshirts or wrapping myself in blankets almost every single day.

I would not trade it for the world, though.

I still had not come to terms with the fact that I was going to be a mother. I was so very excited, more excited than I could have ever imagined. Richard and I had been thinking of names, but nothing was set in stone. We wanted the gener of the child to be a surprise, as well. Raven had known the gender since the very beginning of my pregnancy, and it was very hard not to ask her to tell us. Raven knew I was pregnant even before I did.

It did not matter to me, the gender. Boy or girl. As long as we had a happy, healthy baby, that was all that truly mattered.

Richard's cry ripped me out of my thoughts and suddenly all of my attention was on him.

"Richard," I gasped, frantically looking at the screen to find him and the source of his scream.

My fingers flew accross the keyboard and finally I found him, curled up on the ground. His face colored with pain and his breathing heavy.

"Dick!" I heard Raven yell.

Suddenly everyone was at his side, blocking my view of him.

My hands fell in my lap and my tears were welling in my eyes, making my vision blurry and unfocused.

I should have been there.

I could have prevented this.

He was hurt.

Because of _me_.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

" _Bruno_..." Richard growled through gritten teeth. "He had a fucking knife. I...I tried to dodge it." I listened to him gasping for air in absolute horror.

"He... _stabbed_ me."

That was all I needed to hear.

Within moments I was nothing but a trail of green fire, flying faster than I ever had before.

I had to get to Richard.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, my duckies, I hope you all enjoyed chapter numero dos! I will try my hardest to get another chapter up for you before this week is over. I have tomorrow off so maybe I'll get inspired enough to write it then! If I do, would you like me to post chapter 3 tomorrow (Thursday) or sometime this weekend? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **I love you all! Have a great night!**

 **Love, Sierra**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo, homies (wow, that was awful, haha). I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I feel horrible. There's been a lot going on in my life recently, and unfortunately because of that I didn't feel any inspiration to write anything for a really long time.**

 **In short, my band has gone through a huge change that broke my heart for a couple months. Things are getting better, though, and I'm finally in a better place. I feel like I'm finally able to write again.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient. I appreciate it more than you know.**

 **You guys are the greatest!**

 **So here we go! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN SHIT.

 **WARNING:** CERTAIN PARTS OF THIS STORY COULD MAKE YOUR PARENTS KILL YOU IF THEY FOUND OUT YOU WERE READING IT.

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _Nightwing_

Pain coursed through my entire body. I could feel the warm, thick blood spilling out of my side. Breathing was becoming extremely hard, which lead me to believe the bastard might have punctured a lung.

I couldn't fucking believe I let that asshole get at me. I should have been able to stop him. He shouldn't have been able to get away.

What kind of father will I be? I can't even protect myself. How the fuck was I supposed to protect my child?

"Dick," I heard Cyborg say. "Come on, man. You gotta stay with us."

He sounded far away, his voice echoing like he was in a giant room. I tried to look around for him, but I found that I couldn't see anything. I knew my eyes were open, but all I saw was black.

"Hold on," Beast Boy said, frantic. "Raven..."

"I'm on it," Raven said. Her voice was rough and quivering. "I stopped the blood flow. He should recover but he has a punctured lung. We need to get him back to the tower's infirmary where I have access to the proper tools to operate."

Her words made me feel safe and warm. I was going to live. I was going to see my baby born and be a father. I was going to see Starfire's face again.

 _Starfire_.

She was going to kill me.

I couldn't blame her, though. I forced her to stay home. I told her I would be fine.

Guess that made me a liar, too.

"I'm going to put him under for now," Raven said again, her voice jumbled and hard to understand.

"Probably a good id-," Cyborg was cut off mid sentence by an explosion. I frantically looked around, my vision flickering between pitch black and fuzzy colors.

What the fuck happened?

"Oh. _Shit_." Beast Boy gasped.

What? What was he talking about?

"Oh no," Raven said, sounding terrified.

"What..." I sputtered. "What's happening?"

I heard another explosion, then a cry.

Bruno. I recognized his voice. He was crying out in pain. And although it was satisfying to hear, who the hell was causing it?

I somehow managed to open my eyes and focus enough to see my surroundings.

There was smoke. A lot of it.

I saw Raven. She was kneeling beside me, her hands frozen above me. Her face was paler than usual and painted with fear.

Next I saw Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were side my side, standing above me. They had the same expression on their faces.

They were all looking in the same direction.

"Raven..." I said.

Her head spun around at the sound of my voice. Her eyes glistening with worry.

"Dick..." she said.

That's when I saw the flash of green.

Raven didn't have to say anything else.

She was here.

" _No_ ," I whaled, trying furiously to move from where I was. Had to get to her. Had to make sure she was safe.

Had to make sure Bruno couldn't hurt her.

"Stop," Raven said, pinning me down with her energy. "You're in critical condition. I can't let you move."

"Star..." I wheezed. "Baby..."

Raven shot a glance to Cyborg and he nodded.

"We'll back her up," He said, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I'll get him back to the tower. He needs medical attention now. I can't wait any longer." Raven said, her eyes glowing white.

"No," I said, frantically fighting against her hold. "No, no, NO! I can't leave her. I have to stay. I have to make sure..."

"You're not helping _anyone_ by being here," Raven snapped. "You're dying. I have to get you back to the tower right now in order to save your life. Do you want to be around to see your kid or not?"

I glared at her.

"I. Can't. Fucking. Leave. Her." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not giving you a choice," she snarled.

I growled and continued to fight against her. I couldn't let her take me away from Starfire.

"Don't let anything happen to her or that baby," Raven told Beast Boy and Cyborg. "You hear me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cyborg said.

"We'll keep her safe, Dick," Beast Boy said. "Please. Trust us."

It was real now. I was going to be taken away from this place. I was going to be taken away from Starfire.

And I didn't have a fucking choice.

I was starting to lose consciousness, my vision was slipping.

And I swear to God, I saw her.

She was glorious. So fucking beautiful. Glowing green, flying through the air. She stopped for a moment to look down at me. Her eyes wild. Her belly full of baby.

My baby.

It was a strange thing to wrap my head around. I was going to be a father. A father to a baby boy or girl. A little me running around, learning how to walk and talk and fight. A little Starfire, flying and shooting starbolts. What will they look like? What will their name be?

I already knew that being a father was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

Starfire was going to be the most amazing mother. That's why I understood why she had come here.

She was a goddess; a warrior. She would fight for me. She would fight for our child. Of course she was watching, I taught her that. Of course she came here. I would have done the same thing, after all.

It was stupid of me to think she would stay home. She's a fighter. She's carrying our child but that doesn't make her any less deadly.

Bruno didn't have a fucking chance.

And if anything happened to her or our baby, I'd have nothing else to live for.

There was another beautiful flash of green, then a beam of white.

And a voice.

 _"I will not allow anything to harm our child, my love."_

Then there was nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you liked chapter 3! Again, I'm very sorry that it took me so long to update. I will try my hardest to do better. Like I said, there's been a lot going on in my life right now, so if there's ever another time I don't update for a while, it's not because I forgot. It's just because my life has been wicked busy, and I promise I won't stop writing. It just might take a little longer than expected.**

 **Thank you all so much for understanding and being the best readers ever. You rock!**

 **See you guys soon with chapter 4!**

 **P.S. I'll let you guys know what happened with the band when the time is right. It's still very difficult for me to talk about. But I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready. I appreciate it!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! HEY 2017! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year! I spent the holidays with my wonderful family and wouldn't have had it any other way.**

 **I am definitely in the writing mood! I have today off (1/11/17) and tomorrow off (1/12/17) so keep an eye out...you may or may not be getting two chapters this week (wink wink).**

 **On that note, I truly appreciate all of the reviews I'm getting for _Youth_. And I'm so happy that you're all enjoying it. Remember to check out _Not About Angels_ if you haven't yet. _Youth_ is the sequel to that!**

 **I do have a band update! We found a bassist, so that means that we are now officially complete! It's about time. Now we're back in business!**

 **Thanks again for being the best readers a girl could ask for. You rock!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Okay? We've been over this. I WISH I DID THOUGH.**

 **WARNING: Rated M for mature. You dirty, dirty hussy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 _Nightwing_

"He was in pretty bad shape, but he'll be okay."

"Thank fuck for that."

I heard their voices before I could open my eyes. I didn't have the energy for that yet. There was a loud, painfail pulse in my ears that made it hard to make out their words.

I knew I'd have to open my eyes eventually, but it was nice keeping them closed. At least for now. All I could see was the reddish-orangish light behind my eyelids, and it was strangly soothing. I couldn't remember why I was there, must have been the pain meds. I swore I could feel them swirling around underneath my skin.

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Anytime now. I'm surprised he hasn't yet."

Raven. I recognized her voice. It sounded strained, tired.

"What are we going to tell him?"

Cyborg. What did he want to tell me?

There was a sigh.

"The truth."

I felt pressure on my left ankle, a cold hand that I assumed belonged to Raven.

The truth?

The truth about what?

I tried to open my eyes then, but my body refused to let me. I wasn't strong enough.

"How do you think he'll handle it?"

"I can't be sure. You know how he is. Unpredictable."

"Do you think he'll blame her?"

Beast Boy. He was here, too?

Blame who?

Someone was missing.

Oh _God_.

 _Starfire_.

Everything came rushing back all at once. Starfire. Bruno. Green. Knife. Screams.

 _Baby_.

I forced my eyes open.

Blurry blobs of people were standing around me. I couldn't make out their faces at first, but I didn't care. Had to know. Had to see her.

"Star," I gasped, surprised how badly it hurt to speak.

Three heads snapped around to look at me in surprise.

"Robin," Raven said, rushing to my side. "You're awake."

"Where is she?" I whispered.

"Shh. You shouldn't be talking. You should be resting," she said sternly.

"You...you said you had to tell me something," I argued. "Where is she, Raven?"

She sighed and looked over at Cyborg, who nodded.

"She's in the next room over," Raven explained.

"Was she hurt?" I asked, struggling to sit up. Raven pinned me down with her energy, though, so I couldn't move.

"No, she's fine," Cyborg explained. "She's just in one of her healing sleeps."

"And the baby?" I was afraid to hear the answer.

"Your baby's fine, Dick," Beast Boy assured.

Relief rushed over ever inch of my body.

"Then...what's wrong?" I asked, looking at their still worried faces.

"Star...she..." Raven started.

Cyborg came closer to my bed and kneeled down to my level.

"She almost killed Bruno, Dick," he said.

My throat felt like it dropped into my stomach.

"She...what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"She didn't mean to," Raven corrected. "It was an accident. She...wasn't herself."

I didn't know what to say.

"She took one look at you, saw what he did and totally lost control," Beast Boy said. "She started talking in a language that we didn't understand. It didn't even sound Tamaranean. It was almost like she turned into someone...something else."

"I can't say I blame her," Cyborg said. "After all, you tried to do the same thing to Slade after..."

"Don't," I begged. "Please."

"Sorry," he said.

I looked at Raven.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Physically, yes. Her and the baby are perfectly fine." She sighed. "She's devouring herself on the inside, Dick. She hates herself for almost killing him. She really didn't mean to. She lost control of her strength."

"I need to see her," I said.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You need to rest."

"Please, Raven," I said. "I need to see her for myself."

She sighed and released me from her magic. She wheeled over a wheelchair for me and her and Beast Boy helped me into it.

"Don't freak out when you see her," Raven warned. "Remember, she's fine. And so is your baby."

That worried me. A lot. But I nodded and let her wheel me out of my room and down the hall.

When Raven opened the door, I got a glimpse of her.

Oh my God.

There she was, lying on her back on the bed, wearing a long knightgown. Thick straps held her arms and legs down. Her hair was singed and knotted. Her face was covered in little cuts and bruises. Her belly slowly rising and falling as she breathed.

I let out a deep, long groan.

"Star," I breathed.

"She's okay," Raven assured me again. "A little beat up, but she's fine."

"A little beat up?" I asked her, frantic. "Raven, what the fuck happened?"

Cyborg sighed.

"After you and Rae left, she wen't crazy," he said. "She was glowing green and screaming. She was blowing things up left and right. I didn't recognize her."

"She ended up almost srangling Bruno," Beast Boy continued. "But we reminded her of you and the baby, and it got her to stop. Then she passed out and we brought her back here."

"And you felt the need to strap her down like this, why?" I asked, beyond angry.

"I didn't want her to hurt herself or anyone else when she woke up," Raven said.

"Don't you dare talk about her like she's a crazy person, Raven," I spat at her.

She glared at me.

"I'm not," she hissed at me. "I'm trying to protect _her_. Who knows what memories will come back first when she wakes up? What if she thinks she's lost you? Or the baby?"

I sighed and wheeled myself to her side and placed a hand on hers.

"She's so cold," I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

"She's alive, Dick," Raven said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You should be here when she wakes up. It will ease her mind."

I nodded.

It seemed like an eternity until they left us alone. But they finally did, after I stopped communicating.

" _God_ , Star," I said, closing my eyes. "What the hell have I done?"

I knew she wouldn't respond, and I knew she couldn't hear me. But I didn't care.

"They say you're okay. And the baby, thank God. I couldn't...Oh God, Star, I wouldn't be able to live without either of you."

I put a hand on her belly and smiled a little when I felt a little kick from the inside.

"I shouldn't have asked you to stay away," I said. "I should have known something would happen. We're strongest together. I just...God, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

I took a deep breath.

"I know you're beating yourself up because of Bruno. I know you are. But you shouldn't," I said. "You didn't kill him, Star. You could have. So easily. But you _didn't_. You didn't completely lose yourself. You didn't let that side win."

I kissed her hand.

"I'm _so_ proud of you."

And I sat there for the rest of the night, my fingers drawing pictures on her belly as I talked to her and our baby. I desperately whispered my love for her every so often, trying my hardest to convince her to forgive herself.

But would she ever forgive me?

* * *

 **A/N: Cool beans! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4! Now, if you're REALLY good, I'll give you another chapter tomorrow. Mkay?**

 **Oh, who am I kidding? I'll give you guys another chapter. I can't say no to you!**

 **See you tomorrow!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! Long time no see!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4. I'm wicked excited to share chapter 5 with you! This is a shorter chapter, but it's very effective so I'm sure you guys will like it. So here we go!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN THE DAMN TEEN TITANS. GOOD GOD.

 **WARNING:** Violence. Language. Sex. You get it.

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

 _Starfire_

Safe. Warm. Addictive.

Often times being unconscious is terrifying, however, being in a healing sleep is quite the opposite. I did not wish to leave. I only wanted to stay and bask in the warmth and tranquility of absolute nothingness.

I did not know how long it had been. Hours? Days? It is hard to tell. Time runs together here. Time does not matter.

I knew I should wake. I had responsibilities. I had duties. I had friends.

But then there was _you_.

Yes, you in there. My little _bumgorf_. My reason to live, my reason to fight.

I felt you nudging me, prompting me to wake. A little flutter of movement, and just like that, you controled my entire being. I would do...be anything for you. I could not see you, but I could feel you. I could feel your love pour into my heart and it was truly something I could not describe.

Before you, it was only me. I did not realize it, but I was selfish. I could afford to be.

You opened my eyes, my little one. I cannot describe it, but ever since the moment I realized that I was going to be a mother, suddenly, you were all that mattered.

Every movement, every decision, every action.

Everything is for you.

I love you. Goodness, I truly did not know what love was before you. I did not know that this type of love was possible. There is nothing in the world stronger than this. I am completely and utterly devoted to you, my Angel.

I would, without a doubt, give my life to assure your safety and happiness.

Your Daddy would do the same.

 _Your Daddy._

Oh, how he loves you, sweetheart. I have never seen him more excited for anything.

No matter the obsticle, no matter the feat. Your Daddy and I will do absolutely everything to make sure you are safe.

I do not think you know how much you are loved.

I will gladly spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.

A snap, a sound, a slight pain.

You are ready.

I am so ready to meet you.

It is time to wake up.

...

 _Nightwing_

 _Fire._

 _There was nothing but flames and smoke and nothingness all around me. The city didn't look like a city anymore. No, it looked like a wasteland._

 _There was no life here._

 _There was only fire._

 _I was alone. My friends were nowhere to be found. I'd sent them away. Couldn't let them get hurt._

 _All I could do was watch helplessly as my city burned to the ground._

 _I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands. I couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from my eyes. Everything I had faught so hard to protect._

 _It was all gone._

 _"Richard."_

 _Her voice surprised me. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be gone._

 _But fuck, I was so glad to see her._

 _"Starfire," I whispered._

 _She was in the air, completely naked. Her green flame was surrounding her in a beautiful haze. Her hair blowing in the breeze, the green glow casting beautiful shadows on her bare legs._

 _There was one thing wrong, though._

 _Her stomach was flat, no longer filled with our child._

 _"Star...what happened to the baby?" I asked, helplessly looking up at her._

 _She smiled and landed in front of me, taking me in her arms as she did so._

 _"Do not worry, my love," she whispered. "Our child is fine."_

 _"Where is it?" I asked, excitement overtaking my entire body._

 _"You shall meet them soon enough."_

 _So we stood in the middle of a burning city, holding each other as close as we could._

 _Flames raged around us, smoke overtook our lungs._

 _But our child was alive._

 _And nothing else mattered._

...

"Richard!"

Her voice snapped me awake in an instant.

"Star."

I frantically looked her over. Her eyes were open, a mixture of terror and excitement clouding those gorgeous green eyes of hers.

"Starfire," I gasped, ripping away the straps that held her down and wrapping my arms around her. "I'm here, I'm okay."

"Richard," she whispered.

"I know," I said. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have made you stay home. I should have..."

"Richard..."

"I was so worried about you. About the baby..."

"Richard."

"I'm sor-"

She cut me short with a kiss. She pressed her lips firmly to mine. Urgant.

When she pulled away, she looked me right in the eyes and smiled the most breathtaking smile I had ever fucking seen.

There was a few more seconds of silence before she finally spoke.

"It is time."

* * *

 **A/N: WOOHOO! There you go! That's right, we're going to meet the baby! AHH!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Got a little emotional there with Star talking to the baby. Wicked adorable, right?**

 **I'll be sure to post Chapter 6 as soon as I can. I will try for next Thursday. Sound good? Let's shake on it.**

 **Sweet! Thank you so much for reading! Have a good rest of your day, guys!**

 **See you in a week!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Has it really been a week already? Wow, time flies! Anyway, sorry it's sort of late at night, but here's chapter 6! Are we ready to meet Baby Grayson? I know I am!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. PLEASE.

 **WARNING:** Parents, I am not responsible for taking away your kid's childhood. Aiight?

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

 _Nightwing_

 _Holy shit_.

I knew that it was bound to happen at any moment. It seemed like she'd been pregnant forever. That's why I wanted her to stay home. I knew it would happen any time.

But now the time has come, and I have no fucking clue what to do.

I'm fucking terrified.

I was frozen in place. She was looking at me, her eyes boring into mine. She was ready. She'd been ready since the day she found out she was pregnant. She was so certain, not an ounce of fear in those eyes.

How the fuck wasn't she scared?

I was going to be a father. I wanted to prove and do so many things before my baby was born. I wanted them to come into a world that I had all figured out. I didn't want them to fear anything. I wanted to be their hero.

I didn't have shit figured out, not in the slightest. The people of this planet surprised me every damn day.

But I would try my fucking hardest to be a hero to this child. I would do absolutely anything to protect them. I would make sure that they knew they were loved.

I didn't know how long I had been frozen there, totally speechless. I noticed the sheets of the bed Starfire was sitting on were wet, and so was the nightgown she was wearing.

"Richard..."

Her voice snapped me out of my trance.

No more waiting.

Our baby was coming.

"Star," I gasped out, reaching for her and cupping her face in my hands. "Oh God, Star. What can I do? Are you in pain?"

She smiled at me and shook her head slightly.

"No, my love. Do not worry. I am okay."

"What should I do?" I asked, panic dripping from my voice.

"Just let Raven know," she said. "She will know what to do."

"Okay," I said. "Stay here, don't move. I'll be right back."

She winced and tried to cover it up with one of her signature smiles.

"Alright," she said.

I stole a few more seconds of staring into her eyes before I took off running out the door.

It wasn't long before I all but ran into Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy in the hallway.

"Raven!" I exclaimed. "You have to come quick, Star...her water broke. The baby's coming!"

Her eyes went wide.

"Holy shit!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything else, we were all wrapped in Raven's energy. Before we knew it, we were back in Starfire's room.

Her face was scrunched in pain, and it absolutely fucking killed me knowing there wasn't anything I could do to help her. Her hand was gently rubbing her stomach in tiny circles.

"Oh, X'hal, Raven," she breathed. "I believe the baby is ready to come out."

I ran to her side and held her free hand in mine as I watched Raven quickly hook her up to an IV.

"Having contractions?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Starfire said through her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut.

"How long are they lasting?"

"I am not positive...maybe a minute?"

"And how far apart are they?"

"About five minutes."

Raven's eyes got wide and she looked at me.

"What does that mean?" I asked, frantic.

"It means your baby's coming, and fast," Raven answered, throwing me a smock and cap. "Put this on. Go."

I desperately looked at Starfire, not wanting to leave her side for even a second.

She smiled.

"Go," she said. "I will be alright."

"I'll be right back," I said, kissing her lips and running to the bathroom.

As I changed out of my uniform and into the smock, I couldn't help but think about my child.

Oh, fuck, it was happening. My first baby was about to be born.

I was going to be a dad.

 _Dad._

I needed to call my dad. Tell him what was happening. He should be one of the first people to see this baby be born.

It was his grandchild.

I took a sharp intake of breath and took out my communicator.

It wasn't long before I saw his face on the screen.

"Dick," he said. "What is it?"

"Dad..." I said, involuntary tears stinging my eyes. I took off my mask, letting him see my eyes.

"What?" He asked, masked concern in his voice.

"Star...she's getting ready to have our baby," I said. "She's gone into labor. I...I'm fucking terrified."

"I'm on my way," he said, leaning in close to the screen. "Dick. You're going to be a great father."

I chuckled.

"Well, I learned from the best," I said.

He laughed.

"I'll be there soon," he said.

I nodded and went to close the communicator.

"Dick," he said, bringing my eyes back to the screen.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Congratulations. I'm proud of you," he said, and the screen went blank.

I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," I said softly.

Here we go.

The next moment I was out the door, walking back to Starfire's room.

I walked in to find Starfire's legs in the air with Raven smack dab in between them.

"Richard!" I heard her yell in pain. "Please, I need you!"

I rushed to her side in an instant, taking a hold of her hand.

"I'm here, Star." I said.

Her face was sweaty, and her chest was moving up and down rapidly due to her heavy breathing.

"Her contractions are becoming stronger," Raven said. "Stronger and more frequent. This baby could be here any time."

I looked Starfire in the eyes.

"You can do this," I said, wiping away her hair from her forehead. "Baby, you got this. I called Bruce. He's on his way. I'm sure he's contacted everyone else on the list, too."

She smiled briefly and nodded.

"You're so strong," I murmured. "We're so close to meeting our baby, Star. After so long. We're finally going to meet them."

She leaned her head into my hand.

"I love you so much."

"She's fully dilated," Raven said.

Starfire looked up at me.

"I love you as well," she said.

"You got this, baby girl," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, Star," Beast Boy agreed. "You can do it!"

"Star," Raven said, her eyes wide. "The baby's crowning."

I froze.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

"Push!" Raven said, eagerly.

Starfire complied, taking in a deep breath and pushing as hard as she could.

I couldn't help but stare at her. So beautiful. So brave.

The mother of my child.

I couldn't find the right words to describe how much I loved her in that moment.

She let out a cry after she got her breath back. I felt so fucking useless. She was in so much pain, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"You're doing great," Raven encouraged. "Take deep breaths. This will be over before you know it."

Starfire nodded and tried her hardest to calm her breathing.

"You're so beautiful," I said, bringing her hand to my lips. "You're doing so well."

She squeezed my hand and it felt like every bone in my hand was broken, but I didn't care.

"Dick," Cyborg said, looking out the door. "Bruce is here."

"Okay," I said.

"Go," Starfire breathed.

"What? No." I protested.

"Go see your father."

"But-"

"You wish to. Get him and Galfore in here. Now go. I shall be fine."

"Okay," I said, kissing her forehead. "You stay strong. I'll be right back."

I headed for the door and walked out into the hallway.

Bruce brought everyone.

I mean everyone.

Galfore. Wally. Clarke. Conner. Babs. Selena.

And so many more.

"Dick," Bruce said, walking towards me.

"Dad, hey."

"How is she?"

I sighed.

"She's fine. Doing good. She's in a lot of pain, though."

Bruce nodded.

"How soon?" He asked.

"Raven says any time."

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Galfore," he said sternly. "Let's go, we don't have too much longer until we meet our grandchild."

They wordlessly followed me to Starfire's room.

We walked in, and thankfully Raven had covered Starfire up so she was covered.

"Starfire," I said, taking my place beside her. "Bruce and Galfore are here. They're so excited."

She nodded and smiled.

"Star, you're almost there," Raven said. "Just a few more pushes. You can do it."

A couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face.

"Star," I said. "We're having a baby."

She took another deep breath and pushed again, even harder this time.

Then there was silence.

Then I heard a cry.

 _Oh my God_.

"It's a girl," Raven gasped, holding my little tiny baby in her hands.

"A girl," I whispered.

I looked at Starfire with tear-filled eyes.

"A girl," I said.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and mine.

I heard cheering throughout the room, but all I saw was that little bundle in Raven's hands.

"Here she is," Raven said smiling, placing our child on Starfire's chest.

"Oh, sweetheart," Starfire cooed, running her fingers along our daughter's back. "Welcome to the world, my little bumgorf."

I just stared at her.

I couldn't describe it...seeing our baby in my girl's arms...

I've never been so in love.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked me.

I nodded, stretching out my arms and taking my sweet child into my hands.

I looked into her eyes. She had her mother's eyes. Those same beautiful green orbs.

"Hello, beautiful," I whispered.

She wrapped her little fist around my finger and looked up at me.

I've never seen anything so beautiful.

"What will we name her?" I asked.

She smiled and looked at me.

"What about...Mar'i?" She said.

I looked at her in complete awe.

"Yes," I said, leaning down to kiss her and then kissing my child. "Mar'i."

I was in complete and utter bliss.

I had a family.

A beautiful woman that loved me.

And the most gorgeous daughter.

I was the luckiest man alive.

* * *

 **A/N: Well look at that! We've finally met Mar'i!**

 **Sorry again for the late update, but at least it's not late, late. Ya know?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! See you in one week!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I hope your weeks have been swell! Mine has been pretty good. Busy, but good. I can't wait to share Chapter 7 of Youth with you all!**

 **Alrighty, youngins. Buckle up. Here we go.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, it never would have been cancelled. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE CANCELLED!?

 **WARNING:** Rated M. 'Nuff said.

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

 _Starfire_

Those eyes.

Beautiful, pure, innocent.

I could stare into them forever.

The round, chunky cheeks. The tiny button nose.

She was absolutely perfect.

She had her father's hair, black as night. Her eyes were mine but held nothing but purity and hope.

So precious.

My precious little one.

I was completely intoxicated by her. I could not focus on anything else. I did not want to. I did not even feel the pain of Raven stitching me up after giving birth.

All I could see was her.

My daughter.

 _Mar'i._

A name that stood for so much.

Richard's mother's name, with a touch of her Tamaranean roots.

I could not think of anything more appropriate.

There was nothing I would trade this for. Holding my child in my arms was the most rewarding and magical moment of my entire life. The love I felt for her was infinite, and I knew that with every fiber of my being, I would protect her at all costs.

It was when I saw her in Richard's arms that I truly realized how lucky I was.

In his arms, I clearly saw that she was her father's child. She resembled him in so many ways. Her eyes held the same intensity that his did, and when she smiled, it was his smile.

That same smile I fell for all those years ago.

He looked at her in a way I had never seen before. There were tears sparkling in his deep blue eyes. He held her with such protection, such love.

I had never been more in love with him.

It was just the three of us, then. Our little family.

I was so happy.

"Star," he whispered. "She's absolutely perfect."

I smiled and reached out to brush my fingertips along Mar'i's soft black hair.

"She truly is," I said back.

He looked at me, nothing but pure love in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, holding Mar'i in he crook of his arm and using his free hand to take my hand in his. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing our daughter into this world."

I smiled.

"She looks just like you," he continued. "She has your eyes. Your beauty. I can't fucking wait to see her grow up. She's so amazing."

I giggled.

"You are not worried about all the boys you will have to chase off?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded

"Is it sad that I'm already planning their deaths?" He asked.

I laughed, and my laughter caused our little one to giggle as well.

We both took a moment to awe at her.

"I do not think we will have to worry," I said. "We will teach her how to protect herself."

"Of course," he agreed, then raised an eyebrow at me. "If she's inherited any of your powers, I wouldn't be surprised if she fries one or two."

I sighed.

"I do not know if she has inherited any of my powers," I said. "For the most part, it is too early to tell."

He squeezed my hand.

"I'm sure she has, Star," he said. "Come on, what's the first sign? What is the first power that Tamaranean children develop?"

As if on cue, our daughter slowly lifted out of his arms. Richard stared at her in shock and pride, his eyes wide. She had this gorgeous dimpled smile on her face as she hovered in the air, making the short but monumental trip into my arms.

"Oh," I cooed at her. "Oh, my little _bumgorf_. I am so proud of you!"

Richard was still in shock. His mouth slowly forming a wide and joyous smile.

"No way," he said. "Did she just _fly_?"

"She sure did!" I said, kissing Mar'i on the forehead.

"Amazing," he exclaimed, leaning in to cup her tiny face in his hand.

"I suppose we should watch out for her," I giggled. "She's already mobile."

He laughed.

"Can you imagine what it'll be like when she gets her starbolts?" He asked, jokingly.

I smiled.

"I imagine we will be re-purchasing a lot of furniture," I said.

Richard stared into my eyes, then. He had never looked at me with such intensity before. It was enough to make my heart melt.

He leaned in close to my face.

"I've never felt this much love before," he whispered, tucking a strand of my hair behind my hair. "I never thought I would. I never thought I'd ever have you, let alone a daughter. It was never in the cards for me. It wasn't supposed to happen."

He rested his forehead against mine for a moment.

"I never thought life could be this amazing, Star. I've got you, a beautiful, strong, amazing woman who loves me through everything. And now I've got a daughter that takes my fucking breath away everytime I look at her. I can't describe the love I have for the two of you...I'd give up everything to keep you both safe. She's you, Star. She's you and I'm so fucking happy. I've never been so fucking happy."

I smiled at him.

"She is you as well, Richard," I said. "I remember the first time you let me see your eyes. The passion and intensity in them were something I will remember forever. And when I look into her eyes, I see the exact same thing. I see you when I look at her."

Tears started streaming down his face and he took me into his arms. Mar'i cooed in contentment and I had to hold her to prevent her from floating away.

Richard took my face in his hands.

"I love you," he whispered. "The love I have for the two of you consumes me. It's in every damn fiber of my being. I can't put it into words. I fucking love you, Star. I love you both so much."

He kissed me, then, and I truly had never felt anything like it. All of the love for us that he had inside him poured into me from his lips. I was overwhelmed by the intensity of his love. I was in Heaven.

We were no longer separate.

We were one.

We were whole.

We were unbreakable.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! Again, I'm SO sorry for the late update! I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Chapter 8!**

 **See you in a week!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo, peeps! Sorry again for the late update. Updates may be iffy for a little while...life gets busy and such. Don't fret, though. You'll get your chapters one way or another!**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

 **Disclaimer : **I do not own the Teen Titans. PLEASE.

 **WARNING : **Are you under the age of 16 and don't want to be traumatized? DON'T READ.

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

 _6 Years Later_

 _Nightwing_

It had been a long, lonely night on patrol. Stopped some terrible criminals, saved some lives. The hero thing. But there was only one thing I wanted to do.

I wanted to see my family.

It was hard being away from them, even for just a couple of hours. I missed them more and more with every second that ticked by.

I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I barely heard Bruce as he landed beside me on the roof top I was on.

"Slow night," he said.

I nodded.

"Extremely," I agreed.

He smiled a little.

"I know you miss Starfire and the little one," he said. "But look at the bright side. It won't be too much longer until Mar'i can come on patrol with you both."

I gave him a dirty look.

"I'm kidding," he said.

I sighed.

"Go home," he said. "I'll take over the rest of your patrol."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he said. "Tell the girls I said hi."

I smiled and stood.

"Will do," I said. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded and shot a grappling hook to the next building.

I couldn't wait to go home.

It seemed like an eternity, but I finally got to our house. I could smell food coming from the inside. I could hear laughter as well.

I couldn't help but smile.

As soon as I opened the front door, I was tackled by my very strong 6 year old.

"Daddy!"

I was nearly knocked over from the force of my daughter's hug, her tiny arms wrapped around me so tight it hurt.

"Hey, sweetheart!" I gasped.

"Mar'i, honey," Starfire said, walking out of the kitchen. "Remember, you must watch your strength. You are hurting your father."

I stared at her in awe. Her red hair was up in a messy ponytail, silky strands falling around her face. She had on an old pair of jeans and one of my T-shirts, a mixture of amusement and motherly concern coloring her expression as she placed a hand on her hip.

She was fucking beautiful.

"Whoops!" Mar'i exclaimed, quickly letting go of me. "Sorry Daddy."

I knelt down to her level so her eyes met mine.

"Don't be sorry," I said, taking her into my arms. "I love your hugs. They remind me of Mommy."

I heard Starfire giggle and I smiled.

I couldn't believe how big my little girl was getting. Her black hair was long and wavy, reaching her lower back. Her big green eyes were framed by long, curled lashes. Her skin was pale, just like mine. Little freckles dotted her cheeks, and when she smiled she had that same exact dimple that Starfire had.

She was so gorgeous. Just like her mother.

"How was your day today?" I asked, hoisting her up on my hip. "Learn anything new?"

A huge smile spread across her face as she nodded furiously.

"Oh, yes! Mommy and I went to visit Auntie Raven and they taught me how to control my starbolts!"

I smiled at her and looked at Starfire.

"Really?" I asked.

"And she did a wonderful job," Starfire said, walking over and kissing Mar'i on the cheek.

"Can I show you?" Mar'i asked me, beaming.

"Of course!" I said, setting her down on the floor.

Starfire stood beside me and I reflexively took her hand in mine. She gave me a warm smile in return.

"Okay," she said softly. "Show Daddy what you've learned."

Mar'i nodded and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and when she opened them, they were glowing that same familiar green that I knew so well. That I loved so much.

I glanced over at Starfire, and her eyes were glowing, too.

She knelt down to Mar'i's level, smiling at her.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Mar'i responded.

"We shall do this together," Starfire said.

She gently reached a hand out to her. Within moments, her strong, intensely green energy sparked around her hand.

Mar'i reached her tiny hand out as well. And then, without a flicker of hesitation, the same beautifully green glow sparked around her hand, too.

The smile that spread across Starfire's face was absolutely breathtaking. She took Mar'i's hand in hers and their energies became one, linking together and engulfing them both. That beautiful green glow that I loved so much was now surrounding the two most important things in my life.

I had never felt so proud.

I knelt down as well, completely and utterly in awe of the girls in front of me. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

"Wow," I whispered.

The moment didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to. The light started to fade and then eventually it disappeared all together. My girls' eyes went back to their matching emerald green orbs, one filled with excitement and the other filled with absolute pride.

"Did you see that, Daddy?" Mar'i asked.

I nodded and smiled at her, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape.

"I sure did," I said, taking her into my arms. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart."

Starfire's watery smile captivated me, then. I couldn't stop staring at her face. She had become even more beautiful now that she was a mother. I didn't think that was possible. But then, after watching the moment that her and our daughter had just experienced, she was the most beautiful she had ever been.

"Mommy taught me that our starbolts are an extension of our souls," Mar'i said. She placed a tiny little hand on my cheek. "She also said that humans don't have starbolts. So instead, we see their souls through their eyes."

I was taken aback by her maturity. Where on Earth had my baby gone?

She smiled at me.

"Your soul is beautiful, Daddy."

My emotions finally got the best of me, then. I embraced my daughter and allowed a few tears to fall from my eyes. I never wanted to let her go.

"I love you both so much," I whispered.

"I love you too," she said softly.

I looked up at Starfire and saw that a few tears had streamed down her face as well. She smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of our daughter's head and then kissed me on the lips. Slow, soft, delicate.

"I love you as well," she whispered. "Both of you."

We sat there for a while, just talking about our days and enjoying each other in every way possible. I had never imagined this would be my life. A family man. It was never supposed to be in the cards for me. I had a wife. A daughter. I was told all my life that it would be impossible for me to have this. That I couldn't fight crime and be a husband and father. I had always thought I would be alone.

I wasn't though. I had a family. They gave me a reason to live.

And fuck, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: Well look at that? 6 years in the future. And look at that cute little family moment! Yeeeeesh.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8! I will have chapter 9 up for you as soon as I can!**

 **See you soon!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Life can be crazy sometimes.**

 **Anyway! Here we go!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE DAMN TEEN TITANS.

 **WARNING:** Mostly T, some M. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

 _Starfire_

"Absolutely not."

"Richard..."

"No."

"Please, Richard, let me exp-"

"You don't have to. It's not happening."

"Richard, it is only a matter of time before..."

"Starfire."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I stared intently at the setting sun in the horizon. We were on a roof top somewhere in the center of Bludhaven, getting ready to officially start our patrol.

I stole a glance in his direction.

"She is old enough to handle it," I said.

He shook his head, a look of utter disapproval on his masked face.

"She's _six_ , Star. She's just a kid."

"On my planet, I was fighting ferocious swamp monsters at the age of five. Trust me, Richard, I know she can handle this."

He shook his head.

"It's too dangerous."

"I shall be with her the entire time."

" _Star_..."

"You know I will not allow anything to happen to her."

He stared at me for a moment, thinking.

"She is growing up, Richard. She has to learn how to use her powers in a real-life situation."

"These criminals will _kill_ her if they're given the opportunity, Starfire," he spat. "Do you really want to take that chance?"

"They will not get the chance," I said simply. "We have taught her well. She is strong. She has been through countless hours of training. The only way she is going to learn how to fully embrace her skills is if she is actually using them on real criminals. You know that as well as I do."

"She's too young. Maybe in a couple of years..."

"She is ready now, my love. Please, believe in our daughter."

He sighed heavily, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I do believe in her," he said softly. "I'm just not ready for her to grow up. I mean Jesus, I still worry about you when we fight. Having my wife and my kid fighting along side me..."

I smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"Would that not make us the perfect family?" I asked. "We will be doing what we love together."

He gently pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I'm scared she'll get hurt," he said, fear in his voice.

"We will not allow her to get hurt."

"I know," he whispered.

I looked up into his masked eyes.

"She is a little warrior, Richard. She really is."

He kissed me then, softly on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled.

"Just like her mother," he chuckled.

I had to laugh, too.

...

 _Nightwing_

I stood on the roof of one of the hundreds of abandoned warehouses in Bludhaven, letting the warm summer breeze soothe me. It was just before sunset, the sky littered with different shades of reds, oranges, and pinks.

I took a deep breath and let the city air enter my lungs.

How was I actually going through with this?

Somehow, my gorgeous wife convinced me that letting our daughter come with us on patrol was a good idea.

She was right, of course. She was always right. Our daughter was ready. She was so powerful, so strong. She was more than ready for this.

But I wasn't.

I wasn't ready to watch her grow up.

She was still so small. She was just a kid. She was still my baby.

She wasn't a normal human child. I knew that. She was her mother, too. A warrior. A princess.

She knew how to fight.

Still, I was her father. I still saw the chunky cheeks and the tiny hands and feet.

I still saw her as my _baby_.

I would worry about her forever, I knew. I was worried about her now, and I'd be worried about her when she was 30.

Jesus, I still worried about Starfire.

Starfire worried, too. She just presented it in a different way.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

I would die first.

Suddenly, there were two distinct thuds behind me.

I turned around to see my wife and daughter standing there with matching uniforms, both showing off their gorgeous smiles. Starfire's showed nothing but smugness and pure pride, where Mar'i's was glowing with excitement and anticipation.

They both looked absolutely gorgeous.

" _Wow_ ," I breathed.

"One more thing," Starfire said, kneeling down to Mar'i's level. "This is the most important part of your uniform, alright? You must never leave for patrol without it."

She pulled out a tiny black object from her belt. She smiled at Mar'i before carefully moving her hair to place a little mask over her eyes.

Just like mine.

Mar'i turned to face me, her smile growing.

"Now I'm just like you, Daddy!"

I kneeled down, placing my hand on her cheek. I was so thankful that Starfire had thought to include a mask in our daughter's uniform. Not only did it protect her identity, it reminded me that my daughter was so much like me in so many ways, too.

"You make it look a lot better than I do," I said, laughing. She giggled.

I looked up at Starfire, who was smiling too.

"Raven, Beast Boy, and Cy will be watching out for us from a distance," I told her. She gave me a disapproving look and I held up my hands in surrender. "Just in case."

She sighed.

"I suppose that is a good idea," she agreed.

I smiled.

"Alright," I said, standing and taking Mar'i's hand in mine. "You ready?"

She nodded, her smile lighting up the entire damn world. There wasn't a hint of fear in those eyes of hers.

She was _just_ like her mother.

Fearless. Gorgeous. Took no shit from anyone. She was only six. _Six_. And still, I swear to God she was tougher than me.

She had some of my qualities, too. She was stubborn, smart, dedicated. Determined.

She was the best of both of us.

I felt Starfire's hand wrap around mine and suddenly every doubt or fear that I had running around in my head went away.

Here I was.

I was about to go on patrol with my wife and daughter. I was going to watch them kick serious ass together.

Here we are.

We were a team. A unit. A fucking non-stoppable force.

We were family.

I was so fucking proud.

I gave each of them a smile.

"Okay," I said, turning to look into the raging sunset. "Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, there you go! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to upload. Life has been NUTS (lol) lately. Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Stay tuned for chapter 10!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there, guys and gals! How've you been? I've been SUPER busy, hence why this chapter is so late. BUT the good news is, I have a special surprise for you guys. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter, mmkay? Trust me, you're gonna love it. And you deserve it, you know, for being the best readers ever.**

 **ALSO! This story was named after the song "** ** _Youth_** **" by Daughter. You HAVE to check it out, and while you're at it, listen to the entire album too. It'll change your life. Honestly. It's one of the most gorgeous albums I've ever heard. It will make you feel things you didn't even know you could feel.**

 **Alrighty, here we go! Enjoy chapter 10! It's one of my favorites so far!**

 **Disclaimer** : *rolls eyes* I, Sierra Carey, do solemnly swear that I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans or any of it's related characters.

 **WARNING** **:** Ahh, who cares?

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

 _Starfire_

Night was starting to fall on the city of Bludhaven.

The city lights were sparkling like thousands of tiny G'norbla flies. It was strange, because the beauty of the buildings almost masked the rotten people down below. It almost drowned out the sound of sirens, and it almost made me forget about the people we could not save.

Was I insane to bring my daughter into this?

There she was, flying beside me. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, a smile plastered on her gorgeous face. She was engulfed in her own green flame, one that was hers and hers alone.

She was ready.

Her father was swinging from building to building, using his grappling hooks to silently keep up with us as we flew.

He was worried. I understood, I was worried as well. I could see it in his movements. He did not once take his eyes away from us.

"We're in position," I heard Raven say through my communicator. "If anything goes wrong, we'll be there to put an end to it."

"Thanks, Rae," Richard said sternly.

"Don't mention it," she responded.

"Is that Auntie Raven?" Mar'i asked, flying around in tiny circles. "Ooh, can I say hello?"

I giggled and nodded, handing her the communicator.

"Hi, Auntie Raven!" Mar'i exclaimed happily.

"Hey, kiddo," Raven answered warmly. "Tonight's a big night for you. You be careful and listen to Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

"I will, I promise!" Mar'i said.

"Good girl," Raven said. "Now kick some butt for me."

Mar'i giggled and handed back the communicator.

"She'll be fine, Star," Raven said.

I sighed.

"I know," I whispered.

"You know I'll interfere if I think I have to."

"I know, Raven. I thank you. Still, I worry. It is harder than I thought...to see her so ready for this. She is so brave."

Raven chuckled.

"Well look who her parents are," she said. "You and Dick are two of the bravest people I've ever met. She'll be fine. No need to worry."

I nodded though I knew she could not see me.

"Thank you, Raven."

"Don't mention it."

"Star," Richard's voice said quietly. "I've got something on the other side of town. Looks like a robbery. Two teenage kids by the looks of it. Should be easy enough to stop."

"Alright," I whispered.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I looked over to Mar'i, who nodded confidently.

"I'm ready," she said matter-of-fact.

I smiled at her.

"We are ready," I said.

"Okay," he said. "Stay close. Follow me."

I nodded and reached out my hand for Mar'i to take. She laced her tiny fingers with mine and our two flames became one.

"Here we go," I said to her.

We followed Richard to the other side of town. It was a dark, dingy place. The alleyways smelled of rotten garbage and fear, and there were rats crawling along the sidewalks. Richard landed softly on a rooftop and motioned for us to land as well.

As we descended, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. His lips captured mine in a deep, searing kiss. He placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in closer, if that was even possible. I could taste the worry on his tongue.

"Ew!" Mar'i laughed behind us. "Daddy! You're going to give Mommy _cooties_!"

His lips left mine and we both laughed.

"Wow, she is so your daughter," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I believe she learned the word 'cooties' from Beast Boy," I scoffed. "I had nothing to do with this."

He laughed and pulled me closer, placing a hand on the back of my head.

"Be careful," he whispered. "I know you're willing to do anything to protect her. But I want you to protect yourself, too."

I looked up at him and nodded.

He smiled slightly.

"I just couldn't handle it if anything happened to either of you," he said.

I squeezed his hand.

"Nothing is going to happen, my love," I promised.

He kissed me once more, a short but loving connection of our lips. I could feel his breath on my skin. His hands drawing pictures on my skin.

"They're in the building," Cyborg's voice said, ending our precious moment. "Go ahead, guys."

I took a deep breath and looked straight into Richard's eyes.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing me one last time before he scooped Mar'i up in his arms. "And we love you, Starshine!"

Mar'i laughed and I ran a hand through her ebony locks. Richard kissed her cheek.

"Let's go fight some bad guys!" She said, her eyes glowing green, her smile growing even bigger on her freckled face.

I smiled.

"Let us kick the butt!" I exclaimed, making Richard and Mar'i laugh.

They had the exact same smile. The exact same laugh.

Mar'i flew to my side and held my hand.

"Stay behind me," Richard said protectively as he approached the rooftop entrance of the building.

I nodded.

He blew a kiss at us and silently opened the door and leaped into the building.

I squeezed Mar'i's hand.

"Here we go," I said.

Before I knew it, we were flying through the entrance Richard had made for us. It did not take us long to notice that it was almost completely dark in the room we were in.

"Let us generate some starbolts," I whispered.

Without hesitation, her little starbolts flickered around her fists, creating a small amount of light around us.

"Good girl," I said, allowing my own starbolts to form. Between the two of us, we almost lit up the entire room.

Richard was standing a few feet ahead of us, his head turned in our direction.

"Ready?" He asked.

Mar'i and I nodded simultaneously.

Richard took a deep breath and started to walk. We followed him deeper and deeper into the building, providing light as we went.

Suddenly, there was a thump in one of the vacant rooms to our right causing Mar'i to jump in surprise. Richard stopped abruptly, reaching out a protective arm in front of us. His staff ready in his other hand.

He looked at me, and I nodded. I knew exactly what that look meant. He would go first.

He slowly made his way into the room, never once lowering his arm in front of us. My grip on Mar'i's hand tightened as we walked in after him.

There was another sound, then, and Richard spun around without a second thought.

"Show yourselves," he hissed.

When no one showed, Mar'i looked up at me, confusion coloring her tiny face.

"Why won't they listen to Daddy?" She asked innocently.

"Is that a kid?" Someone from the shadows whispered.

Something in Richard snapped, then. His body became rigid, his hand clenched around his staff. His jaw tightened and a low growl escaped his lips.

"If you don't come out right now, you're going to be sorry," he spat, venom coating his tone.

Mar'i's eyes grew wide, not recognizing the voice that was coming out of her father. She had never heard him talk like this. He was always so loving and soft with her. She squeezed my hand.

I smiled down at her.

"It is alright," I whispered. "Remember, be brave."

She nodded and the green glow took over her eyes once again.

It was then that the two men came out of the shadows, both chuckling when they saw Mar'i.

"Well lookie here," one of them said, nodding his head in Mar'i and I's direction. "Looks like Nightwing decided to bring his kid."

"Doesn't seem like good parenting," the other commented. "Could get dangerous."

"He brought his lady, too. Jesus. Hard to believe a kid came outta her."

"One fine piece of..."

He was cut off by Richard smashing his staff into his stomach, sending him flying through the air.

"Shut up, you piece of shit," he growled.

I was suddenly hyperaware of the other boy pulling something from his jacket.

Oh no.

A gun.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that," he snarled, pointing the gun in Mar'i and I's direction.

Richard snapped his head around and locked eyes with me. Pure and utter terror spread across his face.

The gun was enough to distract Richard enough for the other boy to tackle him to the floor.

"Daddy!" Mar'i cried out, taking to the air.

"Mar'i, do not move," I whispered.

"I can't let him hurt Daddy," she said, matter-of-fact, immediately tossing a starbolt at the _clorbag_ that was on top of Richard.

The man cried out in pain and was thrown into the wall. Richard quickly scrambled up from the floor.

The next thing I heard was a gunshot.

Without hesitation, I grabbed Mar'i and threw her in Richard's direction.

 _Pain._

I was on the floor, clutching my stomach. There was a familiar wetness underneath my fingertips. When I lifted my hand to my face, it was covered in blood.

"STARFIRE!" Richard's scream was so muffled, it was hard to hear him.

"Mommy!" Mar'i cried out.

She was safe. That was all that mattered.

Suddenly the room was coated in black, a raven screech echoing through the floorboards.

That was when the world faded away.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh-oh!**

 **I'm sorry, guys. I really am. But you guys should know me by now. Something _had_ to go wrong!**

 **So, I bet you're all DYING to know what this surprise is! Okay, okay. I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

 **Soooo...you guys have been SO amazing, that I think you all deserve something special. So, I've decided that I will give you guys an extra chapter this week! You've earned it! I will upload it on Saturday (5/13/17)!**

 **Because I know I can't leave you all with this cliffhanger for too long!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 10! Stay tuned for chapter 11 on Saturday! Check your emails for upload notifications, and as always, review!**

 **See you soon!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know. I'M SORRY. I'm terrible, I know. UGH. I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday, but life got in the way and unfortunately I couldn't. BUT you're getting it now so you still got 2 chapters this week. I know. I'm a BIG FAT LIAR.**

 **I'M A PHONY. A BIG FAT PHONY. (Family Guy reference)**

 **On another note, you guys know that I'm in a band, right? Most of you do, but to those of you who didn't know: Hey! I'm in a band!**

 **You guys should TOTALLY go on Facebook and 'like' our band page! If you go to the search bar on Facebook and type in 'The Resistance Rocks', you SHOULD find us. Ours has a black and white picture of a girl (me, haha) and 3 dudes. One of the dudes has a killer mustache.**

 **If you do end up finding your way there and hitting that 'like' button, make sure to post on the page and let us know that you came from FanFiction! If you do, we'll send you a FREE copy of our EP "2015"!**

 **Alrighty, now that my shameless plug is out of the way, on with chapter 11!**

 **Disclaimer** : COME ON, THEY KNOW I OWN NOTHING.

 **WARNING** : Mostly T, some M. I warned you a while ago. You know the drill.

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

 _Nightwing_

 _No_.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real.

All I could see was black. Raven had unleashed hell on the two fucks that were robbing the building we were in. Mar'i was clutching my leg, shaking slightly. I could feel her tiny starbolts burning the fabric in my uniform, but I didn't care. She couldn't control the unfamiliar fury that was bottled up inside her.

I knew this was a bad idea. I knew something bad was going to happen.

That fucker shot at my daughter. He tried to fucking _kill_ her.

But he shot my wife instead.

My _wife_.

 _Starfire_.

I looked around frantically, not being able to see a damn thing. Everything was black. I couldn't see her, couldn't feel her.

"Starfire!?" I yelled out into the nothingness.

No reply.

"Daddy?" Mar'i called.

I rested my hand on the top of her head.

"I'm here, sweetheart," I said.

Her grip on my leg tightened.

"Where's Mommy?" She asked.

I fought to control myself. My teeth clenched and a shaky sigh escaped my lips.

I had to be strong for her.

"I don't know, honey," I admitted.

There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"Is she dead?" She asked quietly.

My heart ripped in half at her words. I struggled to stay standing. I almost fell to my knees and broke down then and there.

My Starfire. She had survived so much. The beatings of the aliens that kidnapped her. Slade torturing her all those years ago. Giving birth to our daughter.

And now this.

I took a deep breath.

"No, sweetheart, of course not," I said. "Mommy will be fine."

I heard her sniffle and her shaky voice answered me.

"Promise?"

I wanted to hunt down the fucker who shot my wife. I wanted to make him pay for hurting her. I wanted to kill him for making my daughter cry.

So much rage. It consumed me, swallowed me whole. I couldn't control it much longer.

I needed to see Starfire.

"I promise," I vowed to Mar'i, running my fingers through her hair gently.

Then, the world came rushing back.

We were in Titans Tower, a place I hadn't been to in what seemed like forever. I recognized the infirmary instantly.

I saw Mar'i holding on to me, fear and sadness overwhelming her eyes.

I saw Raven, her eyes glowing white, chanting her famous words.

Then I saw her.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

She was lying on the bed in the center of the room, her eyes open and looking around frantically. She didn't look scared, more like she was looking for something.

She was covered in blood.

"Mommy," Mar'i breathed beside me.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with the need to get my daughter out of the room. She didn't need to see this. I didn't want her to see Starfire like this.

"Raven," I choked out.

Raven stopped chanting and her eyes faded back to normal. She nodded and walked over to us, reaching out her hand for Mar'i to take.

"Come on, sweetie," she said.

Mar'i looked between Starfire, Raven, and I silently.

"Go ahead," I encouraged her, nudging her into Raven's arms.

"But..." She said.

"Hey," I said, kneeling down to her level. "I'll have Raven bring you back in as soon as Mommy's feeling better."

She looked up to Raven, who put on her best fake smile and nodded.

"Okay," she agreed.

I pulled her into a hug, not ever wanting to let her go.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Tears came to my eyes as I watched Raven walk her out of the infirmary.

I took a deep, shaky breath and turned to Starfire.

She was soaked in blood. Her uniform, her arms, her face. Everything. She had a blank expression on her face. It fucking killed me to see her like this.

"Jesus, baby," I said, taking her hand in mine.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Raven has healed the wound. I am undamaged."

"Undamaged?" I scoffed. "Starfire, you're covered in blood. You almost died."

"But I did not," she countered.

I sighed.

"Starfire."

"I am fine, my love. Do not worry."

"Star, our daughter was shot at tonight. You had no choice but to take her place."

She opened her eyes to look at me.

"I know," she whispered.

I squeezed her hand.

"You shouldn't have had to take her place, Star. She shouldn't have been there with us."

"That is not true," she argued.

"Starfire..."

"She is ready," she said. "She is. She must be prepared for this."

"Prepared to see her mother get shot?" I asked, trying to be soft. "Star, no little girl should have to be prepared for that."

"She saw me take a bullet for her," she said. "I would do it again in a heartbeat. It does not matter her age. I would put myself in harms way for her even if she was 40."

"I know that," I said.

"She is not an ordinary little girl."

"I know that, too, baby, but she's _still_ a little girl."

She sighed, sitting up on the bed.

"No, you don't," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest."

"I am fine," she said.

"I don't believe you," I whispered, kissing her hand.

"You do not have to worry about me, Richard," she murmured.

"Star, I almost lost you today," I said, holding back my tears. "I... _we_ almost lost you. My biggest fear in this world is losing you. Every time we go on patrol, I have to worry about you getting hurt."

She looked at me, sadness coloring her eyes.

"I just don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you," I said.

"Oh, my love," she said, placing a hand on my cheek. "I am not going anywhere."

I kissed her then, a long and passionate kiss. I wanted to show her just how much she meant to me in that kiss. I wanted her to know that I'd do anything in this world to make sure she and our daughter were safe.

She was right, in the end I knew that. Our daughter was ready for this, and, as fucked up as it was, Starfire and I possibly getting hurt was part of the job. My wife was so incredibly brave for taking a bullet for our little girl. I wouldn't have expected anything less.

And I knew we would both continue to protect her for as long as we lived.

* * *

 **A/N: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Sorry I was late. I know. I'm terrible.**

 **I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought of it in a review!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M BAAAACK BITCHES!**

 **Okay, I know, I know.**

 **I'm the absolute WORST.**

 **But you guys know me. It might take me forever, but I will finish what I've started.**

 **To those of you who rushed back because you got the email that I've updated, I LOVE YOU. I DIDN'T DIE. I'M FINE. I'M JUST A VERY VERY BUSY ADULT.**

 **Anyways! Where'd we leave off? I don't know either. I recommend maybe reading the previous chapter again to refresh your memory!**

 **Here we go! Only took me a YEAR (sad but true) but hey.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Ya happy now?

 **WARNING:** Come on, man.

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

 _Nightwing_

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?"

I snapped out of the trance I was in at my desk to look at my daughter standing in front of me. Her black hair in an intricate french braid that probably took Starfire over an hour. She was in her favorite PJs, her baby doll in hand. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock in my office. It was past her bedtime. I didn't realize how late it was.

I took her hand gently and walked to her room as she floated beside me.

"Sorry Sweetheart, looks like I lost track of time," I said, feeling like a dick. I always told her a story before bed. She'd been waiting up for me.

"It's okay!" She said, a smile on her face. "Mommy and I did the 'girl talk'."

I laughed out loud.

"Did you, now?" I asked.

She nodded and giggled.

"What did you talk about?" I prompted.

"I can't tell you, you're a boy!" Mar'i said, matter-of-fact.

I laughed again at how much she sounded exactly like her mother. I swear I saw more Starfire in her every day.

We got to her bedroom and she quietly floated to her bed. I waited for her to get settled under her blankets and then sat down next to her.

"So, what story do you wanna hear tonight?" I asked her.

She beamed up at me.

"I want to hear the one about how you met Mommy!" She said.

I chuckled and nodded, this was her favorite story.

It was mine, too.

"Okay," I started, smiling like an idiot. "Well, your mom quite literally crash landed into my life."

Mar'i and I laughed together at that one.

"I remember I was in my early teens, fresh out of the Bat Cave and trying to make it on my own as a crime fighter," I said. "I was brand new to Jump City. I was a Gotham kid, I knew absolutely no one, I had no friends. And originally I wanted to keep it that way."

"You did?" Mar'i asked.

I nodded.

"Yup," I said. "I was convinced that I'd only be a successful if I was alone."

"Until you met Mommy," Mar'i said confidently.

I smiled.

"Until I met Mommy, yes. I remember seeing a green beam of light shoot across the sky and I just knew I had to follow it, to see what it was."

I paused for a second, enjoying the memory.

"Then I saw her. She was surrounded by her green flame, and there were locks around her hands so she couldn't use her starbolts. She didn't speak any English. She was an alien that crash landed on another planet. She _should_ have been terrified."

"But she wasn't," Mar'i said.

I shook my head.

"She wasn't," I agreed. "Your mom was fearless. She had no way to use her starbolts. She couldn't understand anything anyone was saying. She was on the run from some very _very_ bad people. But still, she stayed strong. I had never seen anything like her before in my life."

"Were you scared of her?" Mar'i asked.

I laughed.

"I was _terrified_ ," I said with a smile. "All I could see was this gorgeous woman in front of me, totally and utterly capable of killing me whenever she wanted. Even without her starbolts, she was stronger than anyone I'd ever seen. Your Grampa and I, we were considered some of our planet's strongest heroes. I never thought I'd be scared of anyone. But I was absolutely terrified of your mother."

I chuckled.

"I eventually got close enough to her to communicate. She was very hesitant, because she still couldn't understand what I was saying. I took the locks off of her hands as a sign of peace."

Mar'i's face lit up in anticipation. This was her favorite part of the story.

"And then..." She prompted.

I smiled.

"And then she kissed me," I said, unable to control the goofy smile on my face.

"So romantic!" Mar'i exclaimed.

"I didn't know it in the moment, because kissing on Earth means something totally different than it does on Tamaran. Your mom was kissing me to instantly learn my language, so she could better understand and communicate with the people of our planet. I'll never forget the first thing she ever said to me." I said.

"What was it?" Mar'i asked.

I grinned at the memory.

"She said: 'If you wish to not be destroyed, you will leave me alone.'"

Mar'i giggled.

"But I couldn't leave her alone," I said, winking playfully. "I'm _way_ too stubborn. You get that from me, remember?"

She nodded knowingly.

"So I followed her around the city with Auntie Raven, Uncle Cyborg and Uncle Beast Boy. I watched her from a distance, still quietly terrified of her. With her hands free, I knew she could destroy us in an instant. But there was something inside me that needed to know her, needed to understand her." I said. "I might have wanted another kiss, too."

Mar'i laughed.

"Did you think she was pretty?" She asked.

"Oh, yes," I sighed dreamily. "She was so beautiful. The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life."

"I eventually talked to her, and when I found out about her situation I was angry. Not angry at her, but angry at the monsters that were chasing her."

"The bad guys," Mar'i said.

"The bad guys," I agreed. "But together we beat them. I wasn't going to let them take your mother anywhere."

"Did you know that you loved her then?"

I looked at Mar'i with a warm smile. This was a new question, she hadn't asked me this one yet.

"I knew I loved her from the moment I saw her," I answered with sincere honesty. "Before I could even understand what she was saying, before I knew anything at all about her. I knew, right then and there, that I had fallen head over heels for her. And it absolutely terrified me."

Mar'i looked confused.

"Why did it scare you?" She asked.

I placed my hand over hers.

"My whole life, I was told that I could never fall in love," I said softly. "I was told it was a weakness, a liability. And up until I saw your mom for the first time, I never experienced it. It was easy to put aside, hide away until then. I didn't believe in love at first sight." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. "But your mom, she hit me like a bus. When I laid eyes on her, I knew right then and there what love was. I loved the feeling of it, to care for someone so much that it hurt. But I also knew that what I was feeling was exactly what my dad told me I couldn't ever afford to feel. And that scared me."

Mar'i didn't say anything, but her eyes never left mine.

"I want you to know something," I said, totally serious. "Your mom saved my life. I wouldn't have any of this...I wouldn't have you if it wasn't for her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She has given me everything I could have ever dreamed of."

Mar'i smiled.

"I _never_ want you to feel like you can't love someone," I said. "One day, you're going to find someone. You're going to look and them and just know that they're the one, and I don't want you to doubt it for a second. Don't you _ever_ be scared to love. Falling in love is not a weakness, it's a strength. Your mom taught me that."

She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I won't be afraid of love, Daddy," she said. "I love you."

I leaned in and kissed her forehead before standing up.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," I whispered. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams!" She replied with a yawn.

I turned out the light and quietly shut her door behind me. I stood in the hallway in front of her door for a while, smiling silently at the glitter letters spelling her name on the wood. After telling Mar'i that story, I had an overwhelming need to get to Starfire as soon as possible. I needed to hold her, touch her, feel her skin against mine.

I walked down the hall towards our living room, ecstatic to spend some alone time with my wife. When I got to the room, I saw that Starfire was sitting on the couch, her computer on her lap.

And a look of pure terror on her face.

Immediately my heart dropped into my stomach.

Something was wrong.

She looked up at me, tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frozen in place.

It took her a moment, but she finally spoke.

"I..." she started. "I just spoke to Galfore."

She paused again.

I couldn't say anything. I was still frozen. I was terrified of what she was about to say.

She took a deep breath and uttered the words I was most scared of in this world.

"The Gordanians...they are coming back to Earth to bring me to the Citadel."

* * *

 **A/N: OHHHHH SHIIIIIT**

 **Okay, loves! There ya go!**

 **It wouldn't be a story of mine if I didn't leave you guys on a giant cliffhanger, right?**

 **I'm SO happy to be back, and I'm going to try my best to keep updating this story as often as I can. I'm sorry this wasn't the longest chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyway. I know I did! I was so inspired to write, and I truly hope you guys enjoyed what I gave ya.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 13 coming (hopefully) very soon!**

 **I love you all! Thanks again for coming back!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, dudes and dudettes! Happy Wednesday! I hope you're all having a great week. It's finally starting to feel like summer here in Maine, which is just AWESOME. We had a pretty rough winter this year, so it's nice to finally get some nice weather. Summer in Maine is nice, you just have to make sure to prepare yourself for the humidity and the DREADFUL black flies. Lot's of deodorant, lot's of bug spray. Small price to pay for the sunshine, though!**

 **Anywho, let's get on to Chapter 13! I hope you guys dig it!**

 **Disclaimer : **I don't own the Teen Titans, I'm just a 22 year old superfan.

 **WARNING : **Mostly T, but there's going to be some very _very_ mature content as the story goes on. Read at your own risk.

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

 _Starfire_

"No," Richard whispered, falling to his knees. "No, no, _no_. This isn't happening."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Starfire," he squeaked. "Starfire, _please_ tell me this isn't real."

I opened my eyes, tears flowing freely from them. My hands started to shake.

"I..." I started. "I am so sorry."

His head dropped. I could see tears falling from his eyes. His breathing was becoming rapid. His face was turning red.

He was so angry. So broken. It was written all over his face.

I got off the couch and walked to him, since there was no way I could float. I knelt down in front of him and brought his face up to look at me with my hands.

"Listen to me," I whispered. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll keep Mar'i hidden and safe."

His eyes bored into mine.

"They cannot, under any circumstances, find out about her. Do you understand me?"

He knew that I was right. It was terrifying knowing that Gordanians were coming back for me, but I had survived their torture before. To imagine what they would do to my daughter if they found out she existed...

I could not stomach the thought.

"I promise," he choked. He raised his hand to tuck my hair behind my ear. "I promise to keep you both safe. So help me God, Starfire, they're not taking you anywhere. It won't happen. They'll have to kill me."

I sighed.

"Richard, they _will_ kill you without hesitation."

"We've beaten them before, we'll beat them again."

I shook my head.

"My love, you have to stay with our daughter. She will need you. Let me handle this on my own."

He stood up suddenly, ripping away from my hands. His face showed nothing but pure and utter anger.

"You expect me to sit back and let you take on those disgusting fucks by yourself?" He snarled.

I stood as well, clasping my hands together in front of me.

"I expect you to choose our daughter," I said. "Her safety is much more important than mine."

He scoffed at me, running his hands through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I choose _both of you_ ," he hissed. "We'll make sure she's protected, Starfire. We have friends and family that will help us with that without hesitation."

A tear slid down my cheek, my heart breaking. I did not want to say what I was about to say.

"I do not want her to lose us both," I whispered.

His head snapped up to look at me, the anger in his eyes fading instantly.

Richard and I, we both knew what it was like to be orphans. To be left alone, to have no one.

I refused to put Mar'i in that same position.

If I did not make it, I needed to know that she would still have Richard. She needed her father. She needed someone to help her grieve the loss of her mother. She could not be forced to grieve both of us and be left with no one, just like we were forced to.

He immediately took me in his arms, gently stroking my hair as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Oh Sweetheart," he whispered.

I sniffled.

"Please," I whispered. " _Please_ stay with her. Do not leave her."

He sighed and kissed my hair.

"Starfire," he started. "I can't let you do this alone. I'm sorry."

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep, shaky breath.

He shifted, looking into my eyes.

"Listen," he said. "We _will_ survive this. Mar'i won't lose either of us if we stick together. If you go in alone, there's a chance that she'll lose her mother. If we do this together, there's an even greater chance that she'll still have both of us."

I shook my head.

"But what if she loses us both? Do you want her to live the life that we were forced to live? Do you want to take that chance?"

His expression didn't flinch.

"If the situation was reversed," he said sternly. "Would you just sit back and let me take on the bastards that tortured me for _years_ by myself?"

Tears. They overwhelmed my eyes, spilling over.

" _No_ ," I whispered.

He hugged me again, tighter this time. He did not want to let me go.

"We will keep her safe, Starfire, I swear it," he said.

We stood there for a long while, just holding each other in silence. A lot of thoughts were running through my head, an overwhelming sense of dread falling over me.

I was scared.

Not for myself, of course. I was a Tamaranean, a warrior. I was not afraid to fight. I was prepared to fight to the death if necessary.

But I was terrified for Richard. I was terrified for my daughter. I did not want either of them anywhere near this situation. This was my problem and my problem alone. I would not be able to forgive myself if anything happened to either of them.

I understood where Richard was coming from. Truly, if the situation were reversed, I would not let him do this alone either.

But that did not mean I was okay with it.

I would do absolutely anything to protect my family. I was prepared to die for them without hesitation if it meant I could keep them safe.

"What did Galfore say exactly?" He asked gently, being careful not to sound urgent.

I sighed.

"He informed me that the Citadel are back and declaring war on Tamaran," I said simply. "The reason they came to a truce in the first place was because of me. I was given to the the Citadel as a peace offering, and the war ended. The Gordanians were to take me to them."

Richard looked sick, his face twisting in horror.

"But I escaped," I continued. "When the Gordanians followed me to Earth, we defeated them. I thought they were gone for good. They did not think I would stay on Earth, they figured I would flee as soon as they were gone. So they spent years in space searching for me. I should have figured that eventually they'd declare war on Tamaran again. After all, the Citadel never got their prize."

"Jesus..." Richard whispered, considering. "Wait...so how do they know you're on Earth now?"

I shrunk in his arms, trying to make myself as small as possible. I did not want to tell him this.

"Starfire," he said, looking me in the eyes, totally serious. "What aren't you telling me?"

I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly dry. I could feel more tears threatening to escape.

"They know I am here because...well..." I took a deep breath. "To protect his people and to prevent a war that would kill millions of Tamaraneans, Galfore told them where I was."

Richard's face went white and his breathing stopped. The only thing that showed emotion on his face were his eyes, which were exploding with anger.

Suddenly, he pushed away from me and started walking to the main computer and slapped his mask over his eyes. He began typing furiously on the keyboard. He said nothing, his face utterly expressionless.

"Richard, what are you doing?" I asked, concerned.

He did not answer me, instead he pushed one last button and suddenly Galfore's face appeared on the screen.

I gasped.

"Koriand'r, I thought-" He stopped suddenly, seeing Richard's face instead of my own. "Oh, Nightwing, my apologies. I-"

Richard broke out of his expressionless facad.

"Shut the fuck up, you traitor," he snapped, jabbing a finger at him. "What the _fuck_ have you done?"

Galfore did not look surprised or angry at his outburst. No, he looked defeated.

"I see you were informed about the situation," he said sadly.

Richard growled.

"I was _informed_ that you betrayed Starfire. That you betrayed _us_." He said, venom dripping in his tone. He was being careful to keep his voice as low as he could so he did not wake Mar'i. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Richard..." I said carefully.

He did not hear me, or maybe he just chose not to listen.

"You _know_ what they did to her. You _know_ that her family already gave her away to those sick fucks once. You _know_ she has a fucking _family_ of her own now. A fucking _child_." Richard shook his head, his face twisted in fury. "How the fuck could you do that to her? I thought you _loved_ her!"

Galfore leaned forward.

"I _do_ love her," he hissed. "Do you understand the predicament I am in? This war could kill _millions_ of our people."

Galfore pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. My heart broke for him.

"This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do," he said quietly, his voice breaking. I had never seen him like this.

"I understand, Galfore," I said.

Richard snapped his head around and looked at me, his mouth open in disbelief.

"You do?" He asked, bewildered. " _How_?"

I sighed.

"He is the Grand Ruler of Tamaran," I said. "It is his duty to protect his people."

"And it's my duty to protect _you_ ," he snapped, turning to Galfore again. "What do we do?" He asked.

"She needs to leave Earth," Galfore said. "And fast. It will take some time for them to arrive on Earth, but only a few days at most." He looked at me, then. "You _must_ leave, _bumgorf_."

I shook my head.

"I cannot," I said. "I cannot leave my daughter here, defenseless. And I cannot take her away with me, they will surely find out about her if I do."

Galfore sighed.

"There will be more of them than last time," he warned.

"I know," I said.

"It will likely be the death of you," he admitted, sadly.

I closed my eyes.

"I know," I said again.

"Fuck that," Richard blurted, bringing his phone to his ear. "Hey, Raven. Look, Star and I need everyone's help. There's something I need to tell you..."

He walked away into the kitchen, leaving Galfore and I alone.

"You are strong," he reassured. "And so are your friends. If you combine all of your strengths, there is a chance you will be victorious."

"I do not wish to involve them at all," I said sadly.

"If you fight them alone, you will perish," he said sternly. "And there is not a doubt in my mind that they will declare war on Earth as well if you do not surrender or defeat them. They will not hesitate, they will kill as many people as they need to."

I nodded. My stomach churned.

"You can do this, my Princess," he said. "As a team, you have all proven to do things you thought were impossible. You all defeated Trigon, one of the most feared creatures in the universe. You yourself have endured so much torture from those..." He choked back a sob. "I am _so_ sorry, Koriand'r."

I put on the best smile I could for him.

"Shh, K'norfka," I said. "Fear not. I am not fighting for myself alone anymore. I am fighting for my family. I will be victorious."

He nodded and placed his fist on his chest.

"Good luck, my Princess," he said. "May X'hal be with you."

I put my fist on my chest as well, a single tear falling from my eye.

"Goodbye Galfore," I said quietly.

When the screen went black, I wiped my eyes and promised myself that this would be the last time I would allow those monsters to make me cry.

I knew what I had to do. For me, my husband, my daughter. My friends. My home.

I would fight for them.

Even if I died trying.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy poop, that was intense!**

 **I hope you liked Chapter 13! It was definitely a different one for me. Stay tuned for Chapter 14! It should be up early next week (or late this week if I'm feeling generous haha). Thanks for reading!**

 **Love,**

 **Sierra**


End file.
